uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Fewest Weeks on UK Singles Chart
Fewest weeks on UK Top 100 Number Ones One week at number one (list less than 7 weeks) *Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} weeks *X Factor Finalists 2011 feat. JLS and One Direction - Wishing A On Star weeks *Iron Maiden - Bring Your Daughter To The Slaughter weeks *The Justice Collective - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother weeks *Queen - Innuendo weeks *U2 - The Fly weeks *Elvis Presley - One Night/I Got Stung {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Jailhouse Rock {2005 Release} weeks Two weeks at number one (list less than 12 weeks) *X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes weeks Three weeks at number one (list less than 15 weeks) *Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) weeks *Ferry Aid - Let It Be weeks Didn't debut at number one (list less than 10 weeks) Didn't debut in top 10 (list less than 13 weeks) *Dickie Valentine - Christmas Alphabet at 12, 7 weeks *Rage Against The Machine - Killing In The Name at 27, 9 weeks *Gary Barlow & The Commonwealth Band feat. The Military Wives - Sing at 11, 12 weeks Didn't debut in top 40 (list less than 16 weeks) Number Twos One week at number two (list less than 4 weeks) *Shut Up And Dance - Raving I'm Raving weeks *Wizard Of Oz Cast - Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead weeks *Elvis Presley - Way Down {2005 Release} weeks Two weeks at number two (list less than 8 weeks) Who remained in the top 5 for 3 weeks (list less than 11 weeks) Top 5 Singles Number 3 (list less than 6 weeks) *Lou Monte - Dominic The Donkey (The Italian Xmas Donkey) weeks *Iron Maiden - Different World weeks *Elvis Presley - His Latest Flame {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Rock-A-Hula-Baby {2005 Release} weeks *The Trashemn - Surfin' Bird weeks *Elvis Presley - She's Not You {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis vs. JXL - A Little Less Conversation {2005 Release} weeks Number 4 (list less than 6 weeks) *Alex Day - Forever Yours week *Delirious? - History Makers weeks *Elvis Presley - The Wonder Of You {2005 Release} weeks Number 5 (list less than 6 weeks) *Elvis Presley - Return To Sender {2005 Release} weeks Top 10 Singles Number 6 (list less than 5 weeks) *David Bowie - Where Are We Now weeks *Babyshambles - Delivery weeks *JLS - Proud weeks Number 7 (list less than 5 weeks) *Emma's Imagination - Focus weeks *Pepper & Piano - You Took My Heart weeks *Leona Lewis feat. Childish Gambino - Trouble weeks Number 8 (list less than 5 weeks) Number 9 (list less than 5 weeks) *Precision Tunes - Payphone weeks *Glee Cast - Total Eclipse Of A Heart weeks Number 10 (list less than 5 weeks) *Leeds Football Team - Leeds, Leeds, Leeds (Marching On Together) week *Wet Wet Wet - Weightless weeks *Emma's Imagination - This Day weeks Top 10 by artist *Amelia Lily: You Bring Me Joy 2, 9 weeks *David Bowie: Where Are We You 6, 2 weeks *JLS: Proud 6, 4 weeks *Lawson: Taking Over Me 3, 7 weeks *Labrinth: Last Time 4, 8 weeks *Leona Lewis: Trouble feat. Childish Gambino (see above) 7, 4 weeks *Little Mix: **As main artist: Cannonball 1, 8 weeks) **As featured artist: Wishing On A Star by X Factor Finalists 2011 feat. JLS and One Direction (see above) [Number 1, 4 weeks *One Direction: **As main artist: Gotta Be You 3, 7 weeks **As featured artist: Wishing On A Star by X Factor Finalists 2011 feat. JLS and One Direction (see above) 1, 4 weeks *Taio Cruz: Troublemaker 3, 8 weeks *The Wanted: Gold Forever 3, 9 weeks *Wet Wet Wet: Weightless (see above) 10, 2 weeks Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles